Cry of a Fallen Star
by Shadowwolfhowl
Summary: This story is the continue of Chapter 63.What will happen when Leo meets a strange figure in the ruins of Rozell Gardens?What shall happen to Oz when he collapses?Is the March Hare more than it seems and who stands behind the scenes,holding the pen?
1. Prologue

**-This is a story I have moved from LiveJournal. There I was known as Shadowwolfcat. Anyone who wishes to check if I am not stealing can search in there and will see my blog entry at the top titled visit my journal to see my WARNING explanation of this story where I clearly state my mind and give all honors and copyright of the characters from Pandora Hearts to their rightful there are some characters who belong to me and...oh just check the post where I link to it is in my Profile here-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cry of a fallen star<strong>

**Prologue**

I wonder when things in life stopped being so simple and were they ever simple at all for that matter? We adults have become greedy and ignorant to such a level that we now force the most difficult tasks on the shoulders of the young and the innocent only for the goal of accomplishing our own personal desires. People blame disasters and tragedies on the natural forces or on 'chains' but, in my opinion, our selfish behavior and lack of respect were the ones who angered Mother Nature and, in order to stop us at some point, she threw and still throws numerous obstacles in our paths. As for the long-discussed topic on 'chains', I would say they were humans in the past whose corruption, sins and devilish ways lead them to become nothing more than a dark entity in the form of a nightmare creature. Ah, sometimes I truly understand why people seek the Will of Abyss; she's the only one who judges accordingly. Some are given a chance to escape whilst others are transformed into her puppets. Yet that was in the past. Even the Will has had enough. She wishes to return to the Consciousness and begin anew as a Mind. I, for one, hope she succeeds in her desire, she's the only one who deserves it. And then, when this tiring race of 'chains' and contractors ends, maybe we could also have a chance in fulfilling our wishes.

These were the thoughts of a woman who sat under the shade of the great old oak in the ruins of her former castle home. All had been lost countless years ago but nature had taken over and turned the place into a flower paradise. She smiled as she looked down and patted the two sleeping children, one on each side, on the heads.

-Sleep now, my darlings. Rest and gather strength for many challenges lie ahead for you. You will fight many battles and will have to take hard decisions but one day, one day I know you will find that which you have lost.

And at this moment of serenity, a person hid in the darkness of the entrance. He let a warm smile appear on his face and he turned to disappear into the nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Cry of a fallen star**

**Chapter 1**

The sun had finally set and disappeared giving way to the cool summer's night. The crickets, which had jumped playfully in the grass during the warm sunny day, were resting in their little burrows so the fireflies, in their turn, could dance gracefully across the land. The moon was full tonight and many young couples, some in public whilst others in secret, went out to enjoy time under the stars who brightly sparkled in the deep blue sky.

Oblivious or should I rather say, uninterested about these happenings, the young heir of the Vessalius household, Oz Vessalius, was lying in his bed thinking over the current happenings in his life.

_I can't believe it. I could have never even thought that those people would use children to become contractors. That Isla Yura. To be using the things people believe in to obtain a fortune to quench his own greed. But I…back_ the_n…-_he thought and flashbacks of him using B-Rabbit's powers passed by-_No!_-he turned away-_That! That wasn't right! Why? The most…I was the one who acted like a monster the most! How could I have left myself go? What's gotten into me recently? For some reason, I have a dark shivering feeling as if I have ice pressed to my back and then the sudden sense of falling…Maybe it's a side-effect from the restriction being let lose. And then there's that ringing. Those notes in my ears can't seem to stop coming back to me. Those notes…Back then I turned away to try and face the person playing them and…I was knocked out? No! I saw everything! I saw it but my body moved on its own, my voice chanted words I did not want to say. The right thing to do was to let Yura suffer in jail. Death by my blade was just what he wanted! And I fulfilled his wish so blindly!...And I…I was even going to…Elliot…He sacrificed himself to save everyone. He was being tricked the whole time but he died while setting things right. He was truly a knight to be honored…That's right, I never learned what happened to Leo. I heard he was kidnapped or escaped from Pandora…I kind of understand how it feels. Who would want to be questioned at a time like that? Especially Leo. He was the one closest to Elliot so it's only natural for his heart to break…_-The young boy turned to face the window. The moonlight shined upon him but he didn't seem to notice.

-Jack…-He let out a whisper

_Out of everyone, you are the person I want to talk the most. Why did you do it? You are so happy and cheerful in Alice's memories. Is it because you were always like that only in front of her? So she wouldn't be worried? But why? __**Why?**__-_he squished the cover in his hand-_I agree! Yura deserved to die! But why kill off all those other people as well? Some of them…Some of them were children whose clock hand hadn't advanced much! You were even ready to kill Elliot!_

More flashbacks came back and rewind in his mind. Like an endless parade of horrifying memories. The moment Oz finally snapped out of it and woke up, he was drowning in his own sweat. The covers were on the floor yet again and he felt like he was burning up. The good thing was that the sun had just began to rise so he had time to fix up the room before anyone saw.

-Seriously, what's up with me?- Oz asked himself once he had splashed himself with water in the bathroom- Since when did I become so different? Exploding like that, worrying about the past, blaming myself.- he mumbled and an image of his past self appeared, only one year ago and he had told Gilbert "It doesn't matter. It happened in the past so there's no way whining or thinking about it will change anything"

-What happened to that me? Don't I still think that way?... Honestly, I sometimes wonder if that person in the mirror is me at all- he said and splashed himself again.

He looked up at the mirror and gazed upon his face. The first time he met Alice he was so bright, his mere presence spoke of a happy careless person. Now what was in front of him was nothing more than a cold figure with an iron gaze.

The loud footsteps in the hallway told him that the others were coming. Oz grabbed his coat and put on his boots. He was just about to put his buttons into place when Gil opened the door.

-Oz…are you up already?-he asked

The boy paid no attention to them as he was getting his finishing touches done.

-You should leave some work for your servant-the man sighed-Waking you up, helping you get dressed and stuff.

_Again with the dressing part. Is it so unnatural for a young duke to dress by himself?_ Oz asked himself. After he finished dressing, he added in his mind: _Mind as we_ _well smile and act natural_.

-Good morning Gil, Alice.- He greeted in his cheerful way.

Alice was a bit sleepy but when Gilbert gave her a push to wake, she opened her eyes a bit more and answered:

-Good morning…Oz.

Despite his tired expression, the man smiled as well, warmth in his eyes.

-Looks like you're anxious about something. Last night you couldn't fall asleep.-he smirked- And this morning you woke up early…

-Don't treat me like a kid!-Oz answered angrily. It's a good thing that this time the break was his excuse. Next time he would have to be careful or Gil would notice the real reason he couldn't sleep.

-I'm not, I just thought you were cute.-he smiled

-You're doing it again!

-It's not like I'm making fun of you.-he told him and patted the boy on the head-You were looking forward to it, weren't you?

-Sort of…-Oz blushed. Gilbert always knew what was on his mind. There was no way he could hide everything.

Then his friend suddenly turned around and covered his eyes with the shadow of his hat. This was quite unusually for Gilbert. Being so affectionate wasn't really his part, he would rather smother you with a billion words of a worried parent than offer a hug or a pat. And the fact that he wasn't making any rude caustic remark about Alice who was dozing off pretty heavily as she stood next to them made things look terrifyingly strange.

_That's right_.-Oz thought. I shouldn't let them worry about me.-_They're troubled enough as it is. This is my business to deal with, no one needs to get involved_

The day proved to be warm. Not a single cloud appeared in the sky to disturb the festivals. There were so many people in town and so many different merchants which in this case meant lots of new smells for Alice to uncover. As they waited in front of the stand for their order to be done, Oz kept looking around.

-Have something you want to ask?-Gil said as he smoked.

-Huh?-Oz turned to him surprised

-You seem uneasy. What're you thinking about?

-Oh, um…-he started_-Darn. I can't tell him about the seal like this, he'll freak out and want to go get me checked and Alice will complain that she couldn't eat and they'll fight again._-he thought and said-Yah, well it's kind of silly eh-heh-heh.

-Go ahead, I won't laugh or anything.

-Well…-_think, think, think_- I was wondering if there's a sort of medicine that can help you remember or stop you from forgetting?-Oz asked pressing his fingers together.

-Huh? Why would you need that? There are some but…you're underage! Besides, you don't have to take stuff like that.

-Y-Yes I do! Recently, for some reason, I blank out while having a dream and sometimes I can't even remember what I dreamt about- he told him a bit embarrassed.

Gil stood there for a second and then started chuckling and giggling all over.

-You said you wouldn't laugh!

-Oh, you really are a kid.

-Wha?

-You were worried over something like that? There's nothing strange in it at all. Most people don't have the slightest idea what they dreamt about every night. It's only natural to forget it if it wan nothing important.

-Yah but I feel like it was something significant.

-Don't sweat about it. Look, our food is ready- Gil told him as he pat him on the head again and went to collect their order.

-I guess-_But somehow, that cold feeling won't let me go._

-Are you sure that it's ok to appear in public like this, master?- a long-haired man asked his young master as they walked on the boulevard.- I am only afraid for your health, nothing more.

-Of course. I am very eager to meet Oz-kun again. I bet he will love my new image as Glen. Jack might even be pleased as well-Leo told him cheerfully

-I understand you're trying to make a good first impression in your new position but as Oz-kun is very noble he is also very stubborn so I'm sure he will decline.

-I, as well, know that, Vincent. He will because it'll be a shock so I intend to serve it to him lightly but straight to the point.

-I see but considering-Vincent was cut short as Leo tripped and fell to the round.

-My, my, such a troublesome young master- he said and crouched down- This is the third time today. You alright?

-Fine. I've gotten used to it by now. Is it really necessary to wear such shoes? I feel like a girl- Leo asked as he was ling on the ground like a plank.

-Why do you ask such a question? Every gentleman at your age wears shoes that will make him look a bit taller-Vincent told him with a smile.

_I'll have to cause a little revolution in the world of fashion once I'm done with this _the boy thought and looked at the ground in front of him.

To his surprise, a letter was there, only a few centimeters away from his nose.

-A letter?-he whispered under his breath

Then a long blue sleeve covered it up so the hand underneath could pick it up.

-It's addressed to Master-Echo said

She had been silent the whole time so it was a first for Leo to hear her voice. He was a bit surprised by the way Vincent quickly snatched it away from her delicate fingers.

-Humm. It does say ,,to Leo Baskerville". Should I open it and read it aloud, master?-he said intrigued.

-No need Vincent. I can do it myself-the boy answered.

Leo got up and stood gracefully as he shook off the dust from his clothes. He seemed calm as he took the letter from his servant's offering hand but the little sparkle in his abyss purple eyes indicated his eager curiosity. There was a strange scent coming from it, no, not exactly like a smell but a kind of call. It lightly passed true him like a flower petal carried by the wind. It made Leo suddenly feel something out of the ordinary.

_My heart…Why do I feel so exited all of a sudden? No, this is not excitement, this feeling is too sad to be it. A kind of nostalgia? It's like someone…As if I have to be _somewhere Leo thought as he stared at the envelope.

-Something wrong, master?-Vincent asked him puzzled, his master had been staring at it silently for 10 minutes.

Leo didn't say a word. He just turned around and walked a few steps away from his party. Once he was at a good distance, he quickly opened it.

**Meet me at the old temple ruins**

**in Rozell Gardens**

**at 2 in the afternoon. **

_Two o'clock. That's my scheduled meeting time with Oz. I can't delay it any longer but this…_-he thought but the moment he did, new words of black ink appeared out of nowhere:

**Then is 3 at night alright with you?**

-Yes, it is.

-What is, master? Your expression got so serious all of a sudden that it worried me.-Vincent asked adding a smile at the end.

-Nothing. It's nothing important right now.-the boy answered, cheerful once more. He hid the letter's contents from Vincent's eagle-eyes and continued-Now come everyone-he told them as he walked ahead and gestured with his hand-We can't wait Oz-kun waiting.

Time flies when you're having fun but it flows even faster when you want it to stop. Sunset had broken the never-ending parade of dancing petals which now sparkled in the dying light, performing their last steps as the life of the day slipped away.

-It is so beautiful, is it not?-a white-haired man asked the girl sitting by his side while they were having tea on the balcony.

-Yes, it really is-she answered him a bit uneasy

He, the person she loved the most, had gone blind. Xerkses Break. On that day he told her he could no longer see but now, after the battle, his body was in a weakened state yet he still insisted to have tea as always in that very same spot he loved.

-Ah,how annoying.-he suddenly complained in a childish way.

-What's wrong,nee-san?Does it hurt somewhere?-she asked startled.

-No. Before I had to pity them when they walk in the room. Now I can hear their footsteps and calls right from the front door.

-H-Huh?-she asked confused

-It's all your fault, seaweed-head!-a loud girl's voice shouted in the hallway

-For the millionth time, I am not a seaweed-head! And it's totally your fault!-a male voice answered in an even louder tone.

The door creaked and the tired expression of a blond buy came from the other side.

-We're back-he barely mewed out

-Ah, welcome back Oz-sama. I expect that were Alice-san and Gilbert-kun we heard-the girl greeted politely with a smile.

The boy crawled over to take a seat, his feet shaking as if he were to fall at any time.

-Ah, the one-day-vacation didn't work out, it seems.-Emilly, the doll on Break's shoulder said with pity.

-Apparently so, Emilly. Don't keep silent like that, Oz-kun. Go on and share with us the privileges of sight. -Break encouraged him grinning in his shinigami way.

-I tried so hard but, in the end, they got into a quarrel again.-he told them as if he had experienced the biggest failure in his life.

-They sure are a lively duo. It's a good thing Oz-kun is there for them or they would destroy the house-she giggled in a devilish way hinting to what was happening.

Both had entered the room after Oz and had immediately taken positions. Alice had barricaded herself behind the couch, sparks of tensity coming from her.

-You're gona pay, donkey tail! You made me drop my food and on top of that used me as a shield! Then you went on about protecting Oz! He's my manservant! If anyone wants to use him, they go through me!-she hissed and threw some utensils she had found.

Gil was, in the meantime, hiding behind another table which he had laid on the side to protect himself.

-As if, you baka kurosaki! Oz is my master. I met him first. And as such, it's my duty to protect him from the likes of you!-he shouted and shot with his gun.

-Wow, they're tarring the place apart-Emilly laughed

-Oz-sama-Sharon spoke slowly, in a deep tone, saying each letter separately.

Oh, God, thought as he stood numb for a few seconds.

Break observed what was going on around him. Though he could no longer see, he could picture everything exactly as it was by his keen hearing. After all of this he couldn't help but laugh silently in a small peaceful smile. They had all suffered, some physically, others mentally, a trauma that would probably stick for life yet here they were again, enjoying themselves in this happy tea time moment. It was then that Break understood that even after the greatest of loses, after all the grief and suffering, this part, this slice of time, would never change. Yet his experience gave him the though that the storm was approaching. He knew that sooner or later 'that something' would strike when they least expect it. No matter how much he tried, the thought wouldn't hide at the back of his mind forever. At first, the Isla Yura incident was supposed to be 'the storm', was what he thought but the resent activity of enemies and turn of events implified that was only a thunder of warning. Something far worse was approaching them.

Maybe it's not approaching he thought Maybe it's already here as we speak.

Then, a shock, like lighting going through his body, chained him to his seat.

-Gil! Alice! Please, stop fighting. It's neither one of you's fault.-Oz told them as he lifted himself from the chare.

The noise grew louder and louder in the man's ears. Could they not feel it? Was he going to?

-We can all go there again and-

-Oz-sama!-Break shouted but it was no use.

The moment Oz took a step away from the table, something stunned him from behind. It was painful. He knew it was, his feet could no longer keep him up-right but in the same time he felt nothing at all. As if he had lost the awareness of his own body and didn't know the reason he couldn't stand. The moment he hit the floor, he fell unconscious.

In the mist of darkness, two shadows appeared. The forest was calm at night, not a single bird dared to disturb the serenity of this world of nature. As they made their way through a small path, old oak trees gave way to what used to be a huge garden. The sudden open space would make anyone uneasy but the people continued walking until they reached a big stone structure at the middle of the huge bare plain.

-No one really knew of this place?-the younger one asked

-Not for 130 years. A century and a third could do a lot to something so fragile as a garden. Long ago, this used to be a wonderful rose garden and the temple served the purpose of a sanctuary. Here were kept many books and documents while priests and oracles lived here to care for the poor and the sick. It was a very well known place and the gardens were tended to every single day without a weed in its history.-the older one answered.

-Who took care of it?

-All the main houses including other wealthy ones. Many prophecies were told right here. This used to be the most sacred place in all the land. It was named Rozell Gardens after the Nightray daughter, Rozell Nightray, who became an oracle herself and loved to run in the fields of roses. They say she never once got scratched by the thorns of the flowers. It's sad to see all the efforts of our ancestors go to waste.

-Then why was it abandoned?

-Not abandoned. It was erased.

-Erased?

-Yes. Every single place. In all those moments in time when healers came to take care of the wounded after battle and when a great prophecy was told, all those times it was the people of the temple. But for some reason nothing was left in the records. It was by mere chance that I found the name _Rozell Gardens _ in a page of a book in the old Nightray library. ,,His daughter, Rozell Nightray, was the most beautiful in the whole country. She had long hair with a sparkle, the coulor was a mixture of golden and red. It shined as bright as the sun even at night and went perfectly with her blue eyes. To this daughter sir Nightray built a temple and created a garden of roses as bog as her caring heart was, along with the help of the Baskerville duke, Glen Baskerville." is what was written. They go on about her life so I didn't bother continuing.

-I wish to have this book. I want it on top of my desk tomorrow morning, Vincent.-the boy ordered him and stepped true the entrance, taking off the hood of his cloak.

-Is it really wise to enter? We don't know who wrote the letter and this place is dangerous for someone inexperienced like you.-Vincent asked as he stood in his place.

-You try to act too much like your brother. Considering I have the souls of the previous Glens locked up inside of me along with all their memories, you can't really say I'm inexperienced.-Leo smirked

-True. It would have been helpful if you had the key to those locks tough.

-That I will have in due time. Now let me explore a little-he told his servant and went on.

The ruins of this once loved place stood firmly to the spot their stones were once laid but no longer with the grace they once shined with. Only rocks and walls, halfway fallen down, were left. The entrance was still there with its tall while marble columns but when you step through, you see nothing but the mark of time. After the many wars between main houses and countries, because of human interference, earthquakes or the doings of chains, almost everything was gone. The parts which were left standing cast threatening shadows and combined with the light mist and the moonlight, they seemed to be echoing the cries of the past.

Leo could see it himself. The pieces of golden light here had been fading one by one, only a few remained with their dim glow. But he noticed something strange he had not seen before. When he neared some of them, they would start to twinkle faster, trying to gain more brightness. It was as if they were children anxious about the return of their parent. Many followed Leo around as he touched and examined the ruins. He only found some scraps of paper, the words on which had fallen victim to erosion.

Suddenly all the fragments of light started twinkling even faster and moved away from the boy.

_This hasn't happened before._ he thought and then, like a signal, something hit him.

-Master, there's nothing here. We should head back- Vincent called out from a distance and was started to see how his master suddenly run further away from him.-What the?  
><em>What is it? What is this melody in my head? It's similar to ringing but I can clearly hear a…Violin!<em>he thought.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Was this a trap he was being lured into? Did everybody honestly think he was so foolish? Pr was he being tricked by his own mind. The song had stopped playing and all the pieces of light vanished but he could hear unclear whispering. They grew louder and louder until they became a shouting crowd. Leo placed his hands over his ears.

-Stop it. Make it stop.- he quietly cried out as he pushed himself next to the wall.

After the fight today with Pandora, because it was the first time he was using a chain, the boy was tired. His strength had almost disappeared and now his sanity was fading? What was this dark cloud over him, he wondered.

-You came.-a whisper silenced the crowd.

Leo opened his eyes which he had shut tight and sharply turned to the side. On top of the wall a few feet away, a person sat and stared down at him. They were wearing a black cloak which a hood so the face, body and head were hidden.

-You are on time as well. I'm pleased.

_That voice. It's a girl. She's probably around my age, too. _he thought.  
>-Yes, you're quite correct. I'm a girl and around your age.<p>

-Mindreading. Impressive.-Vincent said as he came from the shadows behind his master-But not impressive enough. -

-Halt Vincent!- Leo shouted, stopping him from firing his gun- Don't treat our host so rudely.  
><em>H-Host?<em> Vincent thought when he lowered his gun _I have no idea what was written in that letter but this person…She reeks of bad luck. _

-Please excuse him. He's overprotective-Leo said in a calm tone once he was sure his servant wasn't going to shoot-You are the one who sent the message, right?

-Correct. Do you wish to know why?

-…Yes.- _What's with this atmosphere? As if we're going to discus the fait of the world. But if she has some information about the Will of Abyss, it would be wise to cooperate._

-Then lets have a conversation on one eye-level. Out of everyone, you are the last person I would be looking down on.-she offered and stretched out her hand towards him.

At that moment, a huge chain appeared behind Leo. It came from nothing and went into nothing. The boy could see it with his eyes: this object was carved by imagination, in other words-wasn't supposed to be real. Or at least entirely. He sat on it like he would normally do on a chare and it took him up, like a snake, in front of the girl.

-This is only a fragment of my power. You have probably seen many times before the skill called materialization. It's easier than child's play for me. The links are big enough to make a comfortable seat, I hope.

-It's not like the ones at home but it'll do-he said cheerfully but his expression soon returned to its serious form.

-I have been observing many of you for a long time. You are causing a disturbance to destroy the disturbance. It's surprising how easily a human can hide the truth and put a lie in its place. Out of everyone in this world only you can I ask for this favor for you are the only one who can _'see'_ clearly through the _'mist'_ and gaze at the _'path'_. I admire your way of dealing with this situation the world is in now. You are ready to sacrifice all that you have to save the people that matter the most. Despite knowing many will think of you as 'the bad guy', you carry on to achieve your goal. It's quite unfortunate that the people who wish to be good the most are hurt and forced to drastic measures… You seek the destruction of the Will of Abyss?

-Yes, as you said, to save the people e that matter, to obtain and destroy the Will is my wish.

-…I see. Leo, if I may call you so, our goals are very similar. I know that in many book they say this and I may appear like so villainous girl trying to trick you-she said with a laugh-But out of everything on this Earth, just like you, I wish to save the one person dear to my heart.

-The one person…dear to your heart? Who is this person?

-His fate is quite tragic. Only by sheer chance did we meet. Now with my power I can help him but only to stop him from dying. There is…a certain being that haunts him. It has trapped him in a golden cage so he can't fly. I want to free him from that prison of light but-

-You can't get the key.

-No, the key can be taken very simply by using some spells but the ones who guard him will notice. I think it's clear now what favor I'll ask of you.

-You wish for a distraction.-Vincent spoke from below.

-Yes. Of course I will return this favor dearly.

-Really, and in what way, may I ask? Information about the Will won't fill the bill for such a favor.-he told her

-The girl stood up for a few silent moments, then she jumped from her spot to the chain where Leo was.

-I can tell you think the same as him-she turned to the boy-True, only information on the Will won't do. That's why I'll let you in on a little secret. It took many years for each of the Glens before you to realize it but I'll tell it to you now so you may have an advantage. Not only that, I'll tell you something new as well. A piece of the puzzle non of the others ever had. Non of your enemies know of it either. To you I'll entrust this truth and you must guard and fight for it with your life.

-And what will this truth give us?-Leo asked

-A reason why your dear master Elliot died, for one. You can put it as 'the code behind his existence'.-she told him.

Leo's eyes widened. If it was connected with Elliot then there was no way he could refuse.

-I-he started.

-Don't, Glen-sama!-Vincent shouted-I know you want to know more about Elliot's demise but don't give in to this person. She might just be using your weakness to gain your approval!

-I would do no such thing!-she shouted in return—The person I treasure the most's like is in danger! You 're the only one I can count on! The Baskervilles are the only people who aren't tied by greed and material things. Their hearts are pure, that's why the light of the in-between is attracted to them!

_The light of the in-between? Does she mean the light of the Abyss?_ Leo asked himself.

-Not only I will be paying-she continued-That person will pay his debt for his life as well. So, will you listen to this story?

_Her voice was trembling at the last few words. Is she going to cry?_ The boy noticed.

-As charming as this fiasco was, we will be taking out leave-Vincent clapped his hands-Come young master. Jump and I'll catch you.

-No!-he answered

-What?

Leo got up to stand on the link of the chain. He looked strait into the darkness of the hood and he could see two eyes of blue-green colour shining brightly with hope.

-Tell me these secrets and I shall do you this favor-he told her.

Then he could barely make out the lines of a smile in the darkness.

-I am happy that you have accepted my offer but the words which I will tell you are for your ears alone-she told him.

A black portal appeared at one end of the chain.

-This leads to a world no one but me can enter. I guarantee your safe return to your world.

-Unspeakable! Master, you can't honestly believe this person, could you?-Vincent called out.

-…I'll be back in notime.-Leo answered coldly, his purple-abyss eyes sharply looking down at him like needles piecing the skin.

-As you wish-Vincent sighed, seeing he couldn't talk sense into him.

The boy turned around and walked on the chain, followed by the girl in the black cloak until they disappeared into the portal.


	3. Chapter 2

**Cry of a fallen star**

**Chapter 2**

'_What is this? I feel as light as a feather. I can no longer move my body. It hurts every time I try to think about it. This darkness covers my eyes. Why can't I lift these hands that block my view? Am I…am I fading away?...'_

-Get up!**-**a voice shouted from the darkness.

'_Someone? Who? I am alone here. How could anyone…'_

-Get up and fight! Stop it! Wake up already!**-**the shouts echoed in his mind.

Then a whisper made its way, clear and gentle:

-Are you afraid?

The second voice sounded again, this time louder:

-Are you here? Come here. Lets go towards the light. Where are you?

'_That new voice. Jack!'_

-Jack!-Oz called out-Are you here?

-Follow me. I'll lead you out of the dark.**-**he answered.

-Don't do it, baka!-the previous person told him-Why the hell are you so dumb? Open your eyes already!

'_That voice. A boy? He sounds angry and so familiar. But his name…I can no longer…Why? It was important.'_

Then he felt how to one of his ears was pressed a hand and in the other, Jack whispered:

-Will you let the darkness deceive you?

-Oi! Don't ignore me, ya hear!-that voice seemed distant now.

-You don't belong there. You are afraid of the dark. But don't worry, the light will give you power to overcome that fear.

'_Light. What is light?'_

-Open your eyes to the world I'll show you. Look, they are worried about you. Don't keep them waiting.

'_They. Them. Ah, I remember. My friends. Gil, Alice, Sharon, Break. I have to see them.'_

-That's right. Don't forget that and don't worry, don't let the 'chains' of darkness whisper and lead you astay.

'_Ah. Got it.'_

-Good boy.

Oz slowly opened his eyes. It was morning and he was lying in bed like always with only one exception, on the other side next to him Alice slept peacefully…

'…_I wonder if this is what `sleeping like a brick` meant. I have the feeling I, and maybe Gil, wouldn't like to know what happened last night.' _he thought.

Oz decided not to wake Alice up, so he slowly started to back away as he was, on one side, but nothing in his life seemed to go as planned anymore. On his other side, Gil had loosely hugged him, he was only wearing pants and a white shirt, and was sleeping ever so deeply.

'…_Ok. I get Alice, it could have been an accident and we would have gotten over it, but Gil, too?_!_ What, in the name of the frickin Abyss, happened last night?__**!**__'_

_**~Hehehe, as expected, you're in your rebellious stage. Even though you're supposed to be 25, you're your 15-year-old self~ **_a voice laughed in his mind

'_A voice again? Jack?'_

_**~What's with the `again` part? I haven't spoken to you ever since the Isla Yura incident.~ **_he asked him

'_Yah, I would like to discus that part of my life with you but first things first. Why are both Gil and Alice in my bed?'_

~_**You don't like it? Don't you feel all nice and snuggly like that? I sure like it. I feel just like a bunny under those covers. If only there were some oranges around~ **_he answered childishly.

'…_Jack…'_

~_**Heh, alright I'll tell you seriously. You suddenly collapsed when we went to visit the Rainswort mansion. Everybody was very worried and they called a few doctors from Pandora. I don't know what they said but Gil was so worried that he fell asleep while guarding you. Alice was very cute saying "I want to be the first to see him open his eyes". Gil protested against it but she had Lady Sharon as back up so he surrendered.~**_

'_I'm not surprised.' _Oz sighed.

He shook his head and got up to a sitting position. His companions were sleeping like logs apparently which meant it was easy to get out of bed and wash up. It was a beautiful sunny day, the birds sang their tributes to the merciful summer, not too hot, not too cold, while the clouds slowly sailed true the blue sky, like ships with huge white sails. It was one of those times when you wish you could do nothing but relax.

The blond-haired young master dressed up and sat on the chair by his desk. He could feel a light pounding in his head and his eye were dull and soulless. Days like these always made him nostalgic. They reminded him that his life was no longer as simple as it was when he was a child. Though he was only of age 15, the experience and pain he went through made him feel like an old man. The time for playing games and dancing around had gone long time ago. No one ever smiled like they used to, no one behaved like they used to.

'_Sometimes, I wonder if this is even real.' _Oz thought. _'The me right here isn't the same as it was before. I feel like every day a piece of my former self fades away. What will happen when it's not there anymore? Will I be able to smile again? If I change, will I be able to go back? What do you think, Jack?_

_**~I have absotively no idea~**_ he answered stubbornly.

'_Some help you are.' _Oz told him as he hit his head on the desk.

_**~If you ask me, it's normal to think that way. Changing is part of growing up and becoming an adult. When you escaped from the Abyss with Alice and came to this time, you were still the same as the you from 10 years ago. But in those 10 years everything you once knew had changed. So, I think it's normal to try to adapt to the current situation. Accepting things as they are quickly is one of the things you do better than me. It's surprising that you look back now, when there is no other choice but to go forward.~ **_the man explained to him.

'_Going forward, huh. Someone once told me something like that.'_

_**~Really? Who?~**_

'…_It doesn't matter. Like Gil said, if I forgot then wasn't important._

_**~If you think so~**_

'_Hey, Jack. What's with the sudden conversation like this? We haven't talked like this before.' _Oz asked.

_**~I suppose it's a side-effect from breaking the seal. After all, you've gotten many pieces of Alice's memory and within them, there is a part of me, too. And after that incident, I have decided to take a bigger part in events.~**_

'_Well, that will be helpful. Just don't go controlling my body again.'_

_**~Hehe, sure. I'll give you a warning~ **_he winked.

'_Jack!'_

-Oz!

Oz opened his eyes. He had actually fallen asleep on the desk. He lifted his head and saw Gil with teary eyes, sitting in bed.

-Oh, morning Gil. Di you sleep well?- Oz asked in a friendly manner.

-Did I sleep well? What were you doing on the desk like that? You're still not feeling well! Come, I'll carry you to bed-Gil said, in the way a mother fusses worryingly over her child, and tried to get out to rush over to his master's side but he felt that someone was pulling his leg, literally.

The man turned his head around and saw a very angry sleepy girl with lessy long hair and eyes glowing red in fury.

-You…SEAWEED HEAD!-Alice shouted and threw him at the wall behind her.-You woke me up, you pile of rotten meat! Not only that, you try to seduce my man-servant!

-S-Seduce?-Gil managed to spit out but had to duck for cover as pillows were aimed and thrown at him.

-You moron! Mouth of feathers! Orange-eyes! Eggplant-head!-she shouted as she continued her assault.

Oz watched stunned as Gilbert used his quick whit and speed to avoid all the obstacles thrown at him, namely: pillows, rocks, pieces of meat which were stashed away in pockets, shoes and so on.

**~Hmmm. I wouldn't call it orange. Oranges are more tender. He's more of a…banana-eyes? Pineapple-eyes? No, wait, I got it! Lemon-eyes! It fits his color and the fact that he's so bitter~** Jack pondered in Oz's head.

-Ah, I see you've woken up already.- a voice smirked- But I advise you to keep it down. If the young ojou-sama wakes up to all this racket, even the darkest part of the Abyss will seem like paradise.

Everyone stopped and looked at the wardrobe on the other side of the room. There, as if from the pitch-back hell, a man was on the inside. The door was slightly open, only his one red eye shined from within in a trickster-like way.

-The clown!-Alice jumped on Gil's head as she pointed at the sudden visitor.

-Break. Good morning. It's been awhile since you did that. Looks like you've gotten back to your old self again.-Oz said joyfully. At least one parson was being as usual.

-I'm glad you're already up and about Oz-kun. You really scared us yesterday with that scene. Though I admire your enthusiasum, it's best that you don't work today either.-Break spoke as he skipped his way over to him- By the way-he added in a womanly-gossip way- Ojou-sama is giving everyone a hard time. I'm afraid her years are pilling up.

-You don't say. Please share some tasty information- Oz replied in an equally woman-like way.

-Ever since the Incident she has been trying to act more mature. She's doing it so hard that sometimes she holds her breath on purpose to appear as an older lady.

-She's even reading some mature books but she either gets too sleepy or too embarrassed to continue so she stops half-way.-Emilly giggled.

-Oh my, how unfortunate. But I can't help but understand dear Sharon-chan. If only Gil would see me as something more than a helpless master.

-No helping that, he's such a worry-bird that even a sneeze would make him think you're on a death-bed.-the doll laughed.

-Seaking of which-Break started and turned to look at Gilbert and Alice.

The two were now fighting each other with fists and claws as the girl didn't want to come down from the man's head, saying she'll make some use of the stupid seaweed. He, in turn, disliked having a raging 'chain' on him so he desperately tried to get rid of her. They were rolling on the floor, she-clinging on to the black hairs and the guy, who didn't want to lose them,- using all his power to get them safe.

-Miss Alice, how about you stay here with Oz so you can watch over him?- Right now, he can't be left alone. I'll take Raven so we can have our friendly conversation elsewhere.-the white-haired person suggested in his friendly candy-man way.

-Alright, as long as this bird-breain keep out-she agreed and jumped down.

-Oh, um, Break, will it-

-Don't worry Oz-kun. It's boring report stuff I was ordered to tell by Pandora. For the report we'll need to go to the library but you're not allowed to go out of this room. Go and rest.

-Wait right there, I object!-Gilbert clarified.

-Objection denied, hahaha!-Emily laughed.

Break grabbed the man by the scurf and, without further adew, dragged him away and threw him in the wardrobe. He himself went inside and, before closing the door, said:

-We'll be back soon~ and shut it.

The whole atmosphere froze for a moment. Oz stared at the wooden object for a while with mixed feelings.

_**~Is it me or did Break just-~**_Jack started

'_System Jack shut down.'_ Oz quickly cut him off.

_**~Wait! What? Don't you just ignore me like that! Hey! I'm your ancestor. Listen to your elders!~**_

-Oz, go lie down.- Alice commanded him.

Before he could even replay, the girl took his hand and threw him in the bed. After the seal on her powers broke, she had gained a bigger access to her previous abilities, though most were still with a limit. But one of the things she could do was quick maneuver. She jumped on top of the back-lying buy and started taking off his shirt.

_**~Oh, this is getting interesting!~**_Jack exclaimed.

-Alice! W-what are you doing?-Oz panicked.

-Helping you change into your pajamas. It won't be good to stay in casual clothes.-she said innocently.

-I can do that myself. Please turn around.-Oz said, relieved that it wasn't that he was thinking.

-No way! Seaweed-head gets to help you all the time! It won't be fare.-she said childishly.

-But I don't allow Gil to dress me!-he answered **'**_Even though he desperately begs me to.'_

-Listen here!-she told him like an angry master to their dog- You're my man-servant! You do as I say! If I say I want too help you then take it as an order!

-Y-Yes ma'am.-the boy said submissively- I guess you can get my pajamas out of the drawer.

-Alright!

The girl jumped off him and ran over to the wooden piece of furniture. Come to think of it, it was Alice's first time ever opening a boy's drawer. Her curiosity perked up as she started to sniff it.

-It's on the first board Alice-he told her as he got out of bed.

Alice lightly opened it and her eyes sparkled as she saw the many white clothes inside. She took out the one which carried his scent the most and turned around to give it to him but…she stopped. A strange overwhelming feeling absorbed her in a way unknown to her by now as she watched the boy.

At first, it was alright when he took off his jacket. When he took the shirt underneath it, however, Alice felt like she was burning up. The blood in her cheeks heated up and she suddenly began to get hotter than usual. She gazed upon that smooth back and the golden hair so messily spilled on the shoulders. Once he began taking off his pants, the girl just couldn't take it.

-Catch!-she suddenly blurted out and ran out of the room.

Oz was hit by a ball of pajamas and the sound of a hitting door.

-I'm supposed to be the sick one but everyone else seems strange today.-Oz whimpered quietly.

-Now, tell me what you wanted to talk about-a man said as he sat by a table.

-Straight to the point, aren't we, Gilbert Nightray-answered the white-haired man behind a bookshelf.-Wouldn't you want to sit down? Have some tea, perhaps?

The hidden Rainswort library was built to simulate a combination between a maze and a dungeon. It was one of the places people seeking knowledge could go to in order too escape society's nonsense. And no wonder, the place was so damp, dirty and dark that no snob would want to enter it. The corners of the ceiling were covered with moss because of the moisture in the air, dust covered most of the shelves, the floor hadn't been cleaned as if for centuries but not a single mouse lived here. That was most likely because of some of the rodent-eating non-poisonous snakes who lived down there. The flames of the few candelabras were the only things bringing light to this forgotten place.

-Don't joke around Break. You very well know I gave you my report yesterday. What do you hide behind that white face of yours?-Gilbert asked irritated. He couldn't stand being away from Oz at such a time and his patience was getting thin.

-Your current status is yet to be announced to the public.-he answered with a cold expression as he neared him.

-H-Huh?

-Even if Elliot were to have survived, it would have been hard. Though not connected to the Nightrays by blood, you are Raven's contractor, and now that every single one of the blood-related children and both parents are dead, there is no other choice. True, some distant relatives may come forward to protest but Pandora has already decided it. Out of the two eldest children, who were adopted by the duke, you are the oldest. Given the fact that you also hold one of the great 'chains' boosts your status. From now onwards, you can not stay by yout 'former' master's side.

-F-Former?

-From now on, you will be addressed as Duke Nightray-Break announced loudly.

There was a sudden silence. The lights of the candelabra burned with a dim light. The atmosphere suddenly got tense. Gilbert looked down at his feet. He shut his jaw and hit the table on his side with his fist. When he looked up, his eyes were shining even brighter than the candles but with a force so cold and sharp it could cut ice.

-Are you f*****g kidding me? Enough with the jokes Break!-he hissed.

-There is no joke. You can't deny it. It's been decided.

-And who decided for me?-he yelled-I have no right to take that position! There's no way! Don't those freaks even honor the fact that they died? Sure, they weren't the greatest people and they did a lot of dirty things but Elliot…Elliot was different! He had no interest in the money or in the experiments. You want me to take over the place that rightfully belonged to him so soon after his death? There's no way I would do that! Never!

Break stood motionless with an emotionless expression in front of him. He waited until he could no longer hear the loud gasps for air so he could speak.

-Gilbert-kun, tell me, what do you see?-he asked calmly in a serious way.

-Un, it's really dark actually. I can barely see out of the 5 feet radius of the candleholder.-he complained.

-You don't say. Do you want to know what I see?- he asked again, this time looking at him straight in the eyes.

His one red eye no longer had the brightness in once had. Rather, it was now like a town covered by mist, a ghostly bloodstained mist so frightening even The Reaper would want to look away.

-I see only darkness,-he told him-An endless abyss of nothing where no light can penetrate. I am afraid that is what awaits our future as well. With Vincent on the Baskervilles's side they can sneak in and retrieve any information at any given time. They probably already have but I doubt Vincent would have they keys to the old hidden Nightray library. If he does, then he probably e doesn't have all of them. Out of the main houses, the Nightrays were the ones who preferred to keep everything under lock and key. If Rainswort library is a dungeon then theirs is an endless chamber of mazes and secret passages with a huge amount of doors to be unlocked, some of them fake or with traps. It's your duty to protect those doors to stay locked and also to protect the Nightray honor. Furthermore, there is another matter which we must discuss but only you can decide.

Break turned around to leave the book he had picked up. Gil watched him closely. The next one wasn't just him being informed, it involved making a decision which was why the topic was probably more pressing.

-Gilbert-kun, do you know why Oz-kun collapsed yesterday?

Gil's eyes widened. He looked up even sharper than before, waiting with eyes full of worry.

-I'm afraid young master Oz doesn't have much left-Break spoke in a deep tone.

Gil's breathing stopped. As he was holding the end of the table, his fist closed, crushing the wood. The hairs on the back of his neck went up and his eyes widened even more with tears.

-W-W-What?-he mumbled.

-The strain on his body is too great. It doesn't matter that the seal hasn't completed a full cycle, he's destroying himself on the inside out. Many factors lead to his condition. First was the stress on the mind. After all those bloody scenes he saw and death of close ones, his consciousness can't hold on. Combine that with everything done to him from the point he was thrown into the Abyss. The pain of caring a contract with a chain, having a second soul inside of you, being forced to use the most powerful _chain_'s power with a child's body more than once, being pushed and stabbed like a toy. All of those taken together with the need of adaptation to the always-changing surroundings and situations. Anyone would understand that it's impossible to take it all in. Though he spent 10 years in the Abyss, for him and for his body it was more like 10 hours. He's a mere 15-year-old who is required to act like a grown-up. It's neither good for his physical nor for his mental self. He can't bare any more. That's why Pandora thinks that Oz should stop any future missions on retrieving B-Rabbit's memories. He must be separated from Alice at all costs and any contact with Pandora matters must be avoided, at least for some time. Do you understand what this means?

-It means…Oz must…Oz must…-Gil sobbed as he cried.

-It means he must be taken away from you and Alice firmly. We suggest to move him from the Rainswort house, where he is currently staying, to a villa, which whereabouts are not known to many. His uncle will be there and he'll be taught all the things fit for a boy his age. How his uncle will attend meetings is a matter we've already discussed. But…Many of Pandora's high-members thing that your opinion on the matter is crucial. Out of everyone, you know Oz the be best. Even Oscar-sama feels that you will make the right decision. So, I ask you, Gilbert Nightray, what is the fate you chose to give this young boy by the name of Oz Vessalius?

The tears couldn't flowing from the young man's eyes. The thought that he must be separated from his master, to lose him once more, no, to lose his best friend again and to have him close to death was more than enough to make him cry. His body was burning, he was trembling, he couldn't see past the sour tears. His heart was truly aching. He wanted to scream so loudly that even the _chains_ in the deepest part of the Abyss could hear him loud and clear but held himself back.

-Gilbert….

-I…-he gasped for air and spoke- I know what has to be done.

Meanwhile, far away, in the forest named Aika, the Baskervilles were having a different start of the day. Here, in the heart of the forest, lay a fortress, a huge castle with enormous stone walls. Time had taken its toll on the long-abandoned place, it had long lost its glory but nature had taken over it and turned it into a flower paradise. The old oak trees provided the needed shade in the hot summer while the cool air, coming from the mountains, refreshed the dry atmosphere. Though it seemed like a perfect place, no one dared set foot in the forest for centuries due to the any legends and curses it carried. _Chains_ and their dead contractors were said to haunt it by night while the spirits of unsolved murders and no graves walked around by day. A land where nobody disturbed the silence was ideal for the infamous members of the forgotten household.

Lilly, the youngest of the bunch, was playing in the inside garden. She chased around her _chain_ which was a dog named Bandersnatch. The little girl laughed as it jumped on her covered her with licks. Her heart was filled with joy as they rolled around in the grass, play-fighting.

-I see she has recovered-commented Vincent as he and Lottie watched from the 'open' corridor.

-Only partly. Fang's death shocked her most as he was the one closes to her. She's lucky to have such a caring _chain_.-the pink-haired woman said sorrowfully as she watched her comrade. Then she turned to the man with a serious tone-We're all very happy for having Master back but you'd think he's come to talk to us too, give us some orders maybe. Why has he shut himself up in his room all of a sudden? Oi, you haven't done anything to him, have you?

-Don't look at me, it's his choice what to do and what not to do. Regardless of the fact that he carries Master's soul, he's still a child so don't push him too hard. Give him some time to gather up his thoughts. But…-Vincent continued in a harsh way- He would have done something else by now if it weren't for that girl.

-Girl? What girl?

-Glen-sama and I went out to the old temple ruins in Rozell Gardens at night to find the sender of a mysterious letter sent to our master. We found a girl in a black cloak. We shouldn't see neither her face nor what her cloths underneath were. I warned our master that it was dangerous but he seemed to have full trust in her. She begged for a favor so she could save someone-whatever. In return she offered loyalty, not only hers but also the person who she'll save, as well as information. Then she opened a portal and took Master somewhere, saying what she'll say is only for his ears.

-What? Don't tell me Master-

-Relax. Her chest wasn't halfway as huge as yours and judging by her tone back then I highly doubt she did anything of the sort-the man giggled.

-Who, who said I was talking about that, you idiot!-Lottie shouted with a slight blush0Well, what happened when they returned?

-Nothing much. When Leo walked out of the portal, he looked like his soul or should I say all of his souls had left the body. He was completely pale and couldn't say a word. The girl finally asked if we truly accept the deal. Master didn't hesitate to answer positively.

-That girl, I wonder who she was. When she appears again, I'll probably snap at her.

-I would love to help you but Mater insists to be kind. Though he doesn't know details, he says he understand her situation.

-So he;s the gentleman tyoe. By the way, do you know what he's doing up there?

-Reading, I guess. He loves to just dive into a story and break away from reality. I brought him some new ones. I bet he's enjoying himself.

As the two continued chatting about different things, Leo sat in his bed, still in his sleeping clothes, and was completely taken away with the book he was reading: The Memories of Rozell Nightray, He was interested by her character, she was completely different from the Nightray stereotype of a cold-hearted content person. Instead, she was a happy and cheerful person who loved to spend her day outdoors, After all those chapters he read, the boy couldn't help but laugh at the silly situations her personality put her in. Though she was so kind and outgoing around people she knew, she always kept quiet around strangers because she was too shy. That's exactly why her engagement to a famous earl was ruined, people though she was too proud of herself to speak to them. Out of everything, she loved flowers the most and often gave them names. Despite the guards around her, she could sneak out any time she wanted so she could go to the villagers and dance with them. She was popular with the children as a storyteller and told tales of how there is a garden on Earth where flowers are like humans: they sing, they play and have a masquerade to celebrate the sun's warmth.

"Despite the constant warning of her parents and siblings"-writes the gentle Madam Rainswort-"young Lady Nightray was able to escape from her home every night if only she desired. One would thing a girl would go to meet her lover in secret but she was not of the sort. Instead, she went to help the poor and the sick, offering money she took from her family without their knowing. It was for her kind heart and true noble deeds that she was accepted by the great oracles at the temple. Though The Nightrays had decided to build it, telators gave not much respect to them or to any of the other houses. For them, every life was equal and they didn't let many near the sacred grounds. But no matter who she met, Lady Nightray brought light and peace into their hearts. No one could say a bad word about her and truly mean it, for she was like the sun, like an angel, of The Nightrays. I understand how people feel, I myself was charmed by her cute personality.

At first, she didn't talk and was embarrassed when I complimented her but only about an hour after we first met, she started laughing and happily talk about many things I had never noticed before: how Duke Varen always had some sort of food stain on his shoes, how the young Duke Chapperhein seemed to have mysterious marks and cuts on her left hand, how Lady Seerin often had the smell of wine in her hair or how Lady Tattlemire flirted only with eye contact with ever man she saw. The little things in life truly made me want to laugh loudly but I held myself back as we were in a crowd.

After the bubble conversation, she started testing me with words. She aske about my opinion on different things and looked at me suspiciously every time I answered. Was this the way she built an image of someone in her mind? She truly was a childish girl…or was she? After her questions, she suddenly became serious and asked:

-What do you think is the fait of this world? The darkness in people's hearts has started to build up. I am afraid of the consequences of our decisions which may lead to destruction in the future. Resently, I have seen visions, visions that speak of our path ahead. One day, a choice will have to be made: to succeed in your own goals or to save the innocent. What would you do in the darkest hour? Lady Rainswort?

I didn't hesitate:

-I have no idea. There is a reason why there is a past, present and future, you know. If the spirits of out ancestors have told you of the horrible future that awaits us, then doesn't that mean we should enjoy the last rays of happiness of the present? Though I too share your concerns about the darkness in people's hearts, no doubt it will cause nothing but trouble for everyone in the upcoming times, don't you think we should look on the bright side of things?

-Bright side? People will die! Innocent people! Don't you see, we should do something before it's too late. We have to stop those who will try to kill us.

-What a silly suggestion. Don't you realize, you're only human. And even if you ere more, you're not God. Ehat has been said to happen will happen regardless of what we do. We can't escape the future, not our faith. Maybe our destiny has set things in a way that we will help people escape or maybe we will sit back and watch as we and countless others burn in the flames of Hell. No matter what it is, you can't avoid it. Even if you stop one or two disasters, there will always be a next one. Just like there is always spring after winter, after time passes, winter will eventually return. It's your choice whether or not you'll stock up for it.

-And will you?

-I don't know. I'll see how things turn out. If it's needed, we can always eat each other. Lord Frell will be the first to go. His enormous stomach and fat will provide us with enough food for two winters straight.-I answered with a laugh.

Her serous expression turned into a smile and she laughed with me."

Leo stopped reading and burst out in laugher. In many of the chapters this Lord Frell was mentioned. He was described by all the people, including Rozell herself, as a tall, unbelievable fat like an elephant, with beady eyes, hair only behind and in his ears which he painted every week in different color, a pig-like voice and a toothless smile. The poor guy thought he was the smartest of all the aristocrats and was also a womanizer. He'd hit on any woman from the ages of 16 to 51, he himself being 67, and would get slapped in the face every time. What an embarrassment he was for the Frell household who back then, as well as now, were humble kind people who loved finding new ways to improve their health.

The boy couldn't stop his tears of bliss. What an interesting way people of the past used to spend their days. No one bothered anyone and, though there were a few outbursts oh unhappy villagers, everything was peaceful. A man or woman with no linage could start his or her own 'house' and if they proved to be smart, intelligent and to have interesting skills, they would be approved of and if their grandchildren were also sophisticated enough, they would earn a title. Things seemed to be simple enough for most of them. Except for the oracles and telators, of course. Leo was curious to find how well aware Rozell was as well as the saints around her. They knew many things which a lot of people in the modern world couldn't even imagine. He continued on reading excitedly.

These Memoirs were not really written by Rozell herself but by another person who had gathered all the information about her, where people have mentioned her, and put them together in one book. Most of it were still thoughts of the Lady which says were written like sketches in a notebook but nowhere does the real author write any of their opinion or comment. But that didn't bother the young Baskerville for now. He kept on devouring all the words as if he hadn't had a decent meal in days. His eyes sparkled as the tale of a girl who defined her parents and made her way to the rank of Oracle continued until…suddenly the sentence stops. The boy fell into confusion. As she was about to enter the temple for her naming Oracle ceremony everything just stops. After a black space, on the bottom of the page was written:

I will write more in my next notebook,

The page is almost at its end, hehe.

But where was this next notebook? Did the author fail to find it? Even if they did, they would have placed an explanation or what someone else says about her in the future. But nothing. The last three pages were all white.

'_Did the author die before finishing it?'_ Leo asked himself _'Surely whoever published it or secured it would have added something. Or was it personal, only one copy probably exists. I wonder if The Nightrays wanted to keep her a secret like the temple. Such a cheerful person was most likely a torn in their side. From what I know, she had connections with Glen Baskerville but which one? It's not the one before me. It's the one before him. But no matter what I di, I can't contact anyone after the man before me and he's not the talkative type._

-Glen-sama-one of the Baskerville members knocked on the door.-The package you told us about it here along with the details you asked for.

-Very well. Enter and leave them on my desk-he answered as he looked though the pile of books scattered on his bed.

The door creaked and the man walked inside. He was tall and apparently skinny, his face indicated being around the age of 30, and his long black lifeless hair added to his poison-green eyes completed his portrait. Leo knew he used to be one of the Baskervilles who served the previous Glen 100 years ago and that he had a moody personality. Unlike the others, his chain, Arachne, a spider, gave him the ability to summon multiple chains in the forms of insects many times without taking a huge toll amount of damage when they are destroyed. He had returned from the Abyss just recently and wasn't very open. The red robe slid across the floor like a rag as he did as he was told.

-Vincent request you to come down at least to eat-he spoke in a cold tone.

-Tell him I'll come down once I'm done. That'll be all, Luzige.-he answered.

The man bowed and left. Once Leo couldn't hear his footsteps on the floor, he jumped out of bed and straight to the new source of knowledge. This was going to be one of the many packages his new acquaintance promised to give. In order for both of their plans to work, cooperation was crucial. The girl had sent him countless blueprints and maps, all perfect to the smallest detail. The whole region of The Four Great Houses was covered in underground tunnels and chambers. Some lead to secret gold mines while others lead to the ruins of Sablier and there were even ones that lead to the nearby mountains. Even this castle had three: one lead to to a hidden water supply, the second –to a villa in the mountains and the third-to the city of Reveille. On every sheet, every word was carefully written. Measurements were placed in notebooks as to not ruin the map. Every inch, every stone, every twig was properly described, not a single thing was left unclear. The stack of books was unique, most of them one of a kind or with a few copies still known to be in existence. The history of Pandora Organization; The night of the Gecheva incident; Burning in hell-the tale of the first person escaped death; Behind our eyes: the secret of the Rainsworts; A serenade to my dearest Ketrete[most beautiful of the Brendeli]; _Chains_-name, structure, history; Pandora-an anthill; Through the loops of time-the Abyss theory. Those were some of the titles of the ones sent. Most of them were failed-to-be-published or too-true-to-be-shown and were never shown to the public and if they were lucky, were read by only a few members of selective households. To Leo, this was the best thing that had happened to him so far. He spread one of the huge maps over his bed and started thinking. The target was obvious, the enemy-blind. They could jump at any moment and snatch the prize but that was the trap the other side wanted them to believe. It was clear to the boy that to infiltrate Pandora Headquarters, one needed to place his pawns carefully. Everyone, from the insignificant cleaners to Oz Vessalius, the great hero, must be occupied in order for everything to come into place.

'_This will surely be a colossal encounter. I'll need more information about the structure of the building and all possible hidden abilities it has. But that won't be enough. We alone can't do everything, we'll need more comrades to fill the empty spaces. Lotti told me some have not yet escaped the Abyss. Luzige will be enough to star things up while Doug and Echo come at the side. I believe The Hearts could put things in flames to startle the folks, though I'm not quite confident they'll be able to do much considering they came back a few days ago with Luzige. But that'll just be the prologue so it wouldn't matter if they're strong enough, what does, however, is their stealth. I'll have to tell Vincent to summon them as soon as possible so I may speak to them. Seriously, they were here so long and they never even noticed there were secret chambers under town. I'm guessing that's why I was put on top, to reveal things hidden by madness, to see the truth, guided by golden light. Back then, in that world…Though we only conversed, it was as if I was speaking to someone the same as me. She had `that` aura around her, the aura of a person who's about to lose everything. I could tell she was special, there was no way she was lying. The fragments of light sparkled around her not in golden but in blue. I don't understand how but I trust her. For a moment, I thought she was connected to `her`, that person whose memory brings me both pain and sadness. I wonder who you are, girl in black. Risking everything by giving me that secret she you can save one person. Who was he? Was he that important to you? How do you know I won't betray you and run off with the goods you give me? Am I that easy to deceive and why am I even cooperating with a person I barely know?' _he thought restlessly as he took notes in his notebook.

The boy sat in his bed and rested his head on the pillow. It sank into the soft, gentle material, his hair loosely spread around his face. Some of the books fell on the floor, making little puffs of dust as they spread open. The map slowly slipped off the bed and the young master stretched his body. He laid like that silently, not a bed but felt as if resting on a cloud of pure white with flower petals floating by. But soon he knew that the petals would turn red and the cloud would become grey and frightening. They would go over and strike with lighting all that stood in their way until they reach the final destination-The Will of Abyss. But, for now, they would slowly drift in the blue sea sky, undetected and noone would ever suspect a storm is approaching.


End file.
